Pirate Without A Sky
by North I-75
Summary: Aoife was much a mystery to Balthier now as much as she was back when they had first met each other. But Balthier was willing to take his chance at grabbing the prized jewel of Rozarria. One problem... she just keeps slipping right through his fingers.
1. Chapter One: Let the Hunt Begin

**A/N****: Like I had said on my profile, I'm rewriting this story not only because I feel it needs it but because I'm writing a prequel to this story. I will let you know when I'm going to have that first chapter out soon but for now I'm still working on writing a few more chapters. **

**I've changed names because a) when I first wrote this story I was young and I realized how unfitting some of the names were and b) I've grown to appreciate the Final Fantasy style. Especially Final Fantasy 12, which to this day is still my favorite game RPG. I've grown as a writer and realized I've had more than enough grammar mistakes. I've worked on making my stories flow and keep up with enough action to not bore myself into not wanting to write these things. So here I am, chapter one rewritten and looking quite dazzling if you don't mind me saying so.**

**Enjoy and review. Nobody becomes a better writer without a little constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Final Fantasy, except for Kleio/Aoife._

* * *

Aoife Margrace was slick, skillful, and sharp in the game of chase. Learning quickly was also a trait that was passed down from her father, a trait she used to her advantage. Aoife had seeked out the masters to every weapon that she has mastered and learned every magick there is to know on her license. She was skillful in hunting down every mark with speed and making sure she gained the reward from the petitioner. Aoife was even canny enough to run from the Archadian Empire. Even after Archadia had surrendered their military advances on the other nations in Ivalice. Running from the empire was more of a past time now than in the past. Back then it was the will to survive.

Aoife was 'a pirate without a sky' or at least that was what one of her past acquaintances had described her as. Sooner or later she was going to have her own ship. She had dreams on being a Sky Pirate of great stealth, who would plunder through the riches of Kings and Nobles. Still she didn't have the right to call the sky her own yet. She'd had her way with the ocean and was well capable of maneuvering through the lands. But that sky was just out of reach and once she did capture it she knew she would never leave.

At this point in time, Aoife was in the Kingdom of Dalmasca. She was only ever on the run now from straggling Archadian soldier, who still roamed the land due to the slow pull out after the war. Sometimes Aoife would find herself leaving to the sky city of Bhujerba by hitching rides with privately owned ships or escaping to the Holy City Mt. Bur-Omisace. But there were those rare occasions when she found herself sneaking back to her homeland of Rozarria to see her foolish cousin Al-Cid. She never stayed long if she did find herself wandering back there and she always made sure her uncle never knew she was there.

She missed her dear cousin. She missed his interesting fashion sense and bold personality. She missed the quiet moments they would share in her garden and the homeland celebrations, where they would watch the fireworks from the veranda. Yes, she missed home sometimes but Aoife had convinced herself that going back would be the end of her dreams. She promised herself she'd never allow that to happen.

Aoife was now employed at the Sand Sea Tavern and disguised as a different Hume with a different name. For the past few months she had been going by the name of Kleio, a citizen of the former Republic of Landis that had escaped before the Archadians had invaded. Her story was valid enough for anyone that had reason to ask and thankfully only a few did. Sadly her charade was short lived and what was even more tragic was the fact that she had no idea she was being tracked. Aoife was always on her toes, watching soldiers and strangers left and right. But there was only one person she forgot about that could track her down. The very person who made her who she was today.

Aoife had been cleaning the glasses Tomaj had set out for her when she walked in for today's work. She was in a rather carefree mood that morning and had dropped her guard while doing this simple task. She had made the mistake of not watching and listening to her surroundings but relaxing while doing such a simple task seemed to tempting to Aoife. She knew she would pay dearly in the end for it.

"Pray tell me," a soft swift whisper spoke in front of her. "What is your name?"

Aoife looked up from the glass she was cleaning and allowed her brown orbs meet those of a maroon color. She continued to evaluate the person in front of her, who was not a Hume but a Viera female. Her skin was darker than even Aoife's but was complemented with her nearly snow white hair. Her hair reminded her of the snowflakes that would fall onto the surface of the Paramina Rift when she would go to visit Gran Kiltias Anastasis. Aoife had to admit this Viera was one of the prettier ones she had met in a while.

"My name?" Aoife asked, quite unsure if she had understood her right.

"Yes," she spoke strongly this time.

Feeling strong now, Aoife felt no wrong in telling the beautiful Viera her recent name, "Kleio."

"Kleio," the Viera let her safe name slip of her lips with a slight smirk. "I have something of yours."

Aoife looked at her skeptically, her paranoia kicked in and she looked around her person to make sure nobody else was watching this little conversation. The Viera then gentle grabbed Aoife's hand and placed the unknown object into her hand and then closed it. Aoife brought her hand close to her and slowly opened each finger until she found the very things she'd thought she would have never seen again. There in her hand laid her ring encrusted with the royal signet, the only thing that would give her proof of heritage.

It then dawned on Aoife that by just giving the Viera her fake identity she knew who she was anyway. If she knew who she was then someone gave away her identity. That or someone she knew really well was coming back to find her. The second made her heart hammer with fear. She knew of only one person who would dare to come and actually find her. The thought of that person being nearby made her knees weak.

Her fear was only confirmed even more when she remembered the vary person she had lost this ring too. He was from Archadia and as sly and manipulative as she was. She did learn from the best after all. With a sigh Aoife realized she wasn't safe in Dalmasca anymore. Not only because of the ring that sat in her hand but because of the vary person it had come from. She had to flee.

Looking back up to see if the Viera woman was still there, Aoife was only disappointed to find out that she wasn't. This made the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach even worst. The need to run became blatantly obvious.

Aoife threw the apron around her waist off and slid under the bar's door to get to the other side. Tomaj walked over, a quizzical brow growing with concern as he threw her bandana, katana, and pistol over to her. "Is everything alright?"

Aoife gave him a sad look as she tied the bandana around her neck, "I'm sorry, Tomaj. We both knew this would only last for a short amount of time."

Tomaj nodded with understanding and shook her hand with a firm smile placed on his lips, "You worked hard while you were employed here. If you ever need a job again there will always be one here for you."

Aoife thanked Tomaj gratefully and pocketed the ring as she turned to exit the Sandsea Tavern. She was going to make her way to the East End entry to Lowtown. To get out of Rabanastra unseen this was the best route available. She just needed to snake her way through the South Sprawl and leave through the South gate. Then Aoife would walk her way through the Giza Plains and trek through the Ozmone. Aoife would find a nights rest in the Land of the Garif, who had remained good friends of hers ever since she had first ran away from Rozarria, and then continue her journey through the Golmore Jungle and climb the Paramina Rift to reach her final destination, Mt. Bur-Omisace.

Mt. Bur-Omisace had been a common refuge spot for Aoife ever since she'd left her first and last captain. She had met with the Gran Kiltias Anastasis after her second visit to the mountain. Actually she had been called on. One of the priests had found her hiding out in a refuge tent and had requested her presence at the temple. The Gran Kiltias had known who she was by her second visit, as well as knowing her father very well; he took it upon his self to guide Aoife in the right direction.

The Gran Kiltias was also very generous to her, giving her airships to Rozarria when she wanted to visit her cousin and had always provided her with a place to sleep when she visited the mountain. Aoife and the Gran Kiltias relationship had grown very close, even grandfatherly like, over the years. Aoife cared for the Gran Kiltias very much and seemed it about time that she paid the man a visit. Plus, he could keep her hidden away from the man she was running from.

It had been nearly seven months since she had seen him. Come to think of it, nearly five months ago the war had ended and she hadn't heard a word from the Gran Kiltias. Hopefully everything was alright. Still, those gut feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise.

* * *

"She left in a hurry," the man noted with surprise. "What did you ask her?"

"I only ask her for her name and gave her the ring," the Viera insisted, as she watched the young one scurry out the doors of the tavern, this time dressed with a bandana around her neck, weapons on her hips and no apron.

"Was the name we paid for the right one?" he asked as he sat back and relaxed in his chair. The Viera nodded her head in response but had a question that was eating at her insides, "What does the ring signify, may I ask?"

"Her royalty to the Rozarrian Empire," he answered shortly. At first, after receiving the ring, he had no clue as to what the ring signified. After carefully going through research, the man knew every bit about it and its owner. He only had one wish now and it was that he hadn't let the girl go those many years ago.

"Are we dealing with a princess?"

"Yes," the man said with a knowing smirk. The Viera nodded her head, understanding now just how important the girl was to her comrade.

Just then a boy with silvery short hair ran up the stairs to stop at the table the two Sky Pirates were sitting at. A girl with blonde pigtails trailed in just after the boy a bit later and bended over out of breath. The boy had a smile on his lips for an unknown reason but was quick to voice why. The girl seemed to have a brighter smile on her now too. There must have been some good news for once.

"We received a letter from Ashe," the boy boasted with excitement. "She's been busy but she would like to meet with us tonight."

"She was asking if you could tag along too," the girl added in, "that is if we found you, thank the gods we did."

The Sky Pirates looked at each other for a short moment and then the man sighed. Their hunt for the princess would have to wait. This frustrated him a little but he knew it wouldn't take much more work to find her now and the thrill of actually snatching her was something to look forward to also.

"I was just on my way," the man started. "I'm after someone at the moment but it seems I could catch up with them later."

The boy and girl looked to one another and a little lost as to what their friend was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I was just trying to catch an old acquaintance. But they seemed to have scampered away. No matter, she's not too difficult to find," he assured. The young girl looked as though she was thinking very hard about the information that she was given. Then it dawned on her as she smiled with excitement.

"There was a woman that ran out of the door while we were just walking in. Actually, I overheard her talking to herself about Mt. Bur-Omisace. She had dark black hair and tanned skin much like Al-Cid's," the young girl informed. The man smirked and eyed his partner in crime quite pleased now with his new lead.

"Well we'll be off after we catch up with Ashe," the man announced.

"I presume this person is running from you out of fear? What are you up to know, Balthier?" Another voice announced from behind the girl and boy.

"Basch?" the boy stared in amazement. The last time they had seen Basch was when they had visited Larsa in Archadies. Basch was now a judge for the Archadian Empire and they rarely ever had the chance to see him.

Basch give a small smile but he quick to push back onto the subject, "I wouldn't think of you as the bounty hunting type, Balthier."

Balthier smirked, "Only when I want something."

* * *

It had been a long time sense Aoife had visited the Holy City, maybe a bit too long. The last time Aoife had ran away from officials she had decided to escape to Bhujerba, that was about six months ago. She now realized that was a mistake all along. Aoife stood at the bottom steps of the temple being told by the priest what had happened those six months ago. The Gran Kiltias was killed and the end of the war was coming to an end only a month later. Six months ago, if she had decided to go to the Holy city instead of going to Bhujerba, would she have saved the Gran Kiltias from death? If she would have been there could she have guarded him with her life?

Aoife knew she had dreaded this moment ever since she had left the Sandsea tavern. There was a reason that feeling in the pit of her stomach had become worse. Aoife's heart was beginning to crumble before the priest. He could tell this was ripping her apart but she was doing a good job at trying to hold it all in.

"Aoife, my dear..." the priest tried to comfort her. But all Aoife wanted was one last time to talk with the man she respected most of all. Sadly she would never get the chance to ever do that again.

"Could I just go in to say some last words?" Aoife asked the priest.

He nodded, a sad expression pronounced on his face but he tried his best to smile for her. It was good to see the princess trying to take her steps in mourning, as well as trying to move on. The priest moved out of the way and watched as the little Hume began to climb the steps to the Hall of the Light. As her small figure disappeared through the doors another Hume approached the priest.

"What can I do for you, young man?" the priest asked.

"May I ask you who that was you were just speaking to?" the deep voiced man asked with a small smirk.

"Aoife Margrace, sir. Is that all?" the priest asked curiously.

"That would be all and thank you," the young man said as he began to walk the steps to the Hall of Light.

Aoife entered the Hall of Light timidly. The vast hall of gold and the isle bordered by two small man made ponds filled with lily pads and lilies, as well as fish. Aoife had always admired this temple's gift at being able to sooth the soul. With a new found hope, Aoife walked forward toward the alter and statue of Ultima.

Once she was only five feet away from the statue, Aoife took her rightful place at the base and knelt down to bow in a very Dogeza fashion. After honoring the god with her bow she sat back straight and began her small start to honoring her memory of the Gran Kiltias.

"You couldn't have been any more right, my friend…" Aoife slightly smiled but the tears in her eyes said otherwise. "The running around, hiding, escaping, it was all going to hurt me in the end. You told me no go would come from it and you were right. If I hadn't gone to Bhujerba the last time, would I have been able to protect you? Would you still have been alive if I had given my life to save you?"

A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she took a deep breath to continue, "But this is fate I assume. You've told me such before. You're dreams never lied. I know it may have seemed that I never listened but some of your words did stay with me. I wanted you to know that."

Aoife whipped the tears from her cheeks and then let scattered breaths of air through her lungs. This was really hurting her, the fact that he was forever gone from her life. She didn't know who she was going to talk to now. How could she ever trust that her words would never be judged by another? Her questions only stung more so she continued to try and remember him again with fondness.

"I will heed your last words and return to Rozarria. You and that man from my past were right; I am just 'a pirate without a sky'. I will never be able to reach my dream, not at this rate. So I will return home and rethink things over. You told me I needed to slow down and grow up some more. You knew if I didn't I would have gotten myself into trouble."

Aoife smiled then when his face appeared in her mind, "I never told you why I left Rozarria." She paused to think on how it all had begun, "I changed the subject every time you asked. But I think it's about time that you knew. I had turned 18, finally an adult in my uncle's eyes and a perfect treaty to keep the military countries from fighting. I wasn't going to allow him to control my future though. I remember my father telling me to stay true to myself just before his death when I was only five. I wanted to keep my promise. But I can't anymore, my pirating days have come to a close."

"I will remember you for the rest of my life, my friend. I know your wisdom will always be there to remind me to stay true and to do what is right. Thank you," Aoife finished.

After taking another deep breath did Aoife finally realize someone was standing behind her. Aoife's whole body stiffened with fear, her hand slowly began to inch for the pistol at her side.

"How long has it been?" his deep and rich voice asked from behind. "Four- five years?"

Aoife's heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She knew it had been him all alone. He was the only one that would ever find her, that would ever want to find her, and the only one that had her in the palm of his hand when they were together. She tried so hard to not let him mess with her head. She ran away, she fought, she begged, anything to run away from the fear he caused in her chest. But all he had to do was say a word and she was on her knees.

Not this time. No, she was going to fight with everything she had. There was no way he was going to win. "Four," she corrected.

"Hmm..." he noted with a smirk.

Aoife was definitely scared but she had to look at him. She turned her head so that she could see him in her peripheral vision, his slender body and short reddish blonde hair slowly making its way into her view. His good looks only seemed do have gotten better as he aged. What was he know? 23? 24? It had to be the later. He was a year older than her and she was 23 now.

"Why so hostel?" he asked. Aoife could feel his smirk burning into her skin as she tried to make herself shrink away in her mind, "I would have though you missed me."


	2. Chapter Two: Bitter Sweet Return

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Final Fantasy, except for Kleio/Aoife._

* * *

Aoife's heart pounded in her ears. Her blood was boiling and the dread racking around in her rib cage wasn't helping. He had finally found her, after four years of hiding, he had finally found her. What he was going to do with her was unknown. Maybe turn her in to the Rozarrian Empire for a reward or even chain her up so that she'd never escape again. Not physically really, emotional chain her up. Either option was one she didn't want to be a part of.

She had a plan. Aoife had been running through it since resting at the Land of the Garif. She knew he'd be coming after her once she split from the Sandsea Tavern. He was always one to finish a job, especially when it was something he wanted. First she needed an element of surprise. Something he'd taught her well.

Aoife finally stood back up, her knees would have been shaking but she wouldn't allow it. She needed to be brave. She needed to gather up that courage she'd been blessed with as a child. Her problem was him. She used to be able to stand up to him. That was when it all had begun. But now, after all she had been through with him, it almost seemed impossible to gather.

His handsome face came into view as she glared daggers into his chest. She could still feel that tug of attraction pulling her into him. He was the very emblem of her fantasies. He was her drug, the drug that would destroy her if she kept thinking like this.

Aoife held her breath so she could stop the blush from dusting over her tanned cheeks. It was almost impossible, especially with how close he was to her. Her eyes tried to stay locked on his chest rather than his handsome face. The memories from their past were swimming around in her brain though as they slowly brought back intimate feelings. Taking a deep breath, Aoife tried to regain some sense of control on her body.

A smirk grew on his face and only resulted in Aoife wanting to blow his head off with her pistol. '_Calm, Aoife. We need to stay calm or we'll never get out of this alive_,' she told herself.

"How could I miss a face like that?" Aoife questioned sarcastically. He obviously didn't take the hint though.

"You're still holding your gun though," he pointed out darkly. "Am I really that much of a nuisance? Are you scared?"

"Being cautious does not make someone scared," Aoife said shortly.

"On the contrary, my dear," he chuckled. "It is fear that creates caution. You don't have to be afraid, Aoife. It's just me after all," he told her while inching closer.

Aoife could feel his hot breath billowing onto her neck. There were mixed feelings then as she could feel it running down the skin and onto the nape of her neck. She missed that feeling. Her body was screaming for him to touch her in just the right places. But her mind was telling her to run. Run as far away as she could.

She didn't say a word. She couldn't because she knew that if she did he'd hear the quiver in her voice and take that to his advantage. He knew how to stroke her in the right ways. He knew exactly which touch caused waves of pleasure to run down her spine. She had never really given herself up fully to him before, not until now. And there was a reason why.

"Do you have nothing to say after these four years, Princess?"

His words caught Aoife off guard as she snapped her eyes to look up into his. Her cheeks were beat red and her breath was raged with anger. He smirked and she took that as her chance to enact her plan.

Aoife swiftly took him by the lips, catching him off guard, and then brought the butt of her pistol down onto his head. He fell to the floor, grunting in pain and Aoife took that as her chance to run. She jumped over his crumpled body and bolted for the temple doors. She was down the stairs in mere seconds, skipping a few just to save precious time. The priest watched her with worry as he had waited for her to reach the bottom.

"A ship, get me a ship now!" Aoife cried as her heart pounded in her chest. She was in a panicked state. She needed to leave now.

"Hurry, this way," the priest told her as he scampered toward the airship docks. "I had a feeling this would happen. I had a ship readied immediately."

"Thank you," Aoife told him as they ran.

Aoife looked back to make sure he wasn't following and when she felt safe she walked up the ramp of the airship and took a seat in the copilot chair. The ship was in the air and speeding for Rozarria in a matter of seconds.

Aoife let her head fall back into the head rest. Her heart slowly began to calm down. That encounter was close. Too close, she had to admit. '_Balthier, what do you want with me now?_'

* * *

"Damn," Balthier mumbled as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. He was making his way back to the Strahl, his hopes of finally confronting his past partner dwindling like the wax on a candle.

Fran stood outside of the ship with a smirk on her usually emotionless features but after seeing Balthier's disgruntled position and the hand that rubbed the slightly bleeding bump on his head, her smirk faded and curiosity took over.

"Didn't go as planned, I assume?" Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked smug with the knowledge of knowing the meeting didn't go so well.

"Not now, Fran," Balthier insisted, still rubbing the bump. He then joined her back onto the ship and the two made their way for the small cabin. Balthier then checked to make sure the bleeding wasn't as bad as he had thought it was.

"The Mist is leading me to believe she is fleeing for the south west," Fran told him while she watched Balthier grab for a potion in their stash of medicine and a rag from a drawer. He then dabbed the small rag on the gash to clean off the blood and applied a small amount of the potion.

"Towards Rozarria… I know," Balthier moaned to Fran. "She mentioned returning, which wasn't a part of the plan."

"It will be more difficult to talk to her there," Fran noted. "She will be watched over carefully by family and guards."

"Indeed," Balthier growled, knowing this would change things. "It's time to pull some strings."

Balthier smirked mischievously back at Fran, who in smirked back just as mischievously in return. Now that Aoife was returning home where she would be heavily guarded they needed to ask for some favors from some close friends they had visited not but a day ago. He also had some strings to pull in the Margrace family as well. Al-Cid Margrace to name a few. Balthier knew how to play the game and he knew how to get what he wanted.

"How's that bump on your head?" Fran inquired.

"Better, thank you," Balthier smiled as he stood to make his way for the cockpit.

His next stop: Rabanastra. He had some friends he needed to pick up. They were his key into Rozarria's palace. This new twist in the plan was just a minor setback but he had confidence he'd have want he wanted by the end of the week.

* * *

"Aoife! What a pleasant surprise!" Al-Cid grinned from ear to ear as he hugged his little cousin. Aoife had just reach the bottom step of the airship's ramp as her cousin had practically ran out to the palace's airship dock. She couldn't have been any happier now that she was being embraced by her dearest Cid.

"How are you, Cid?" Aoife asked as she pulled back to look up at him. His dark and handsome wavy hair blew with the winds breeze and the sparkle in his naturally chocolate eyes glowed even brighter as if it finally hit him that his little Aoife was back home for the first time in forever.

"Just wonderful, my little Aoi, especially now that you're home," he beamed as he began to walk her to the palace entrance. "And how are you, Aoife?"

Aoife gave her cousin a glance that told all. The reaction she didn't expect back though was a genuine laugh. Of all the people she cared for, Al-Cid would usually take her seriously. But here he was laughing away at her misfortunes. "This isn't funny, Cid."

Al-Cid's laughter died after hearing her tone of sincerity. She really was troubled and whatever troubled his little Aoi troubled him too. "What has happened, Aoife?"

Aoife's perfect little lips began to draw in a little frown as she looked around at the servant following them. It was Al-Cid's personal servant, a new one by the look of it, with straight black hair and a pale complexion. She looked like an Archadian but held the grace and poise of a high class Rozarrian maid. The fact that Aoife didn't know the woman made her feel unsure about discussing her predicament out in the open. "Could we talk about this somewhere-"

"Private? Yes, follow me," Al-Cid insisted with eagerness. "Cieva, you may take a break for now. I will call upon you when I am finished."

The maid, perpetually silent, nodded and left with no further questions. Al-Cid then gently placed his hand on the lower back of his cousin and escorted her to his private study. The walk gave Aoife the pleasure of seeing the palace again. This time the décor had taken a drastic change from a royal violet theme to a mystic blue. Her uncle must have gone through a change while she was gone. But the color and change was pleasant rather than horrifying.

Al-Cid's study gave Aoife some sense of relaxation once they entered. Al-Cid directed Aoife to set on the love seat as he made sure the door was shut and locked so no one would walk in and find Aoife. For all he knew, she would probable only be staying until she felt better. That was how she always played it out in the past since running away.

It wasn't like Al-Cid liked it. On the contrary, he didn't want her being out there at all. But even though he would have her locked away in the palace, she would be gone the next day. Al-Cid had eventually given up and let his cousin decide when she would finally stay for good. She was her own person after all and he couldn't change that. She had grown to become a well skilled woman of 23. Even becoming notorious to the Archadian soldiers during the war as the sly Kleio. Al-Cid had worried about her constantly then, unsure if she was ever safe from being captured and used against her own will. But here she was safe and sound.

The Gran Kiltias Anastasis had told Al-Cid one thing before his murder at the Kiltias Temple, '_The one you love most has more courage and bravery than you can imagine. But there will be one day where they will come home unable to control something they had started and that is when they will need you most.'_

Al-Cid believed that day had come. The look on her face after she'd come off the airship confirmed it. He would be there for her as long as she needed him and when she no longer did he would let her go.

Al-Cid sat across from his little Aoife. Her scared eyes were dark and troubled. Her hands sat in her lap ringing with dread. She bit her lip, a common sign he had calculated as a means of letting her stress known un-subconsciously. "Tell me what has happened?"

Aoife, still unsure of it herself, eased into the love seat and met her cousins beautiful eyes with a hesitation, "Well, let's begin with 'it has nothing to do with Archadian Soldiers'."

"No that's a surprise," he joked to make her feel better. He received a light smile, something that was a nice change from the unsure and uneasy person he was seeing.

"But it does have to do with someone from Archadia," Aoife admitted. She bit her lip again and adverted her eyes away from her cousin.

"And what exactly does this person want?" Al-Cid asked quietly as he watched her every move.

Aoife sighed and rubbed her face into her hands. What did Balthier want? She didn't even know. From her time being with him as a partner there was one thing she learned about him. Everything he did was for a reason and the ending result was only merit for him.

"That's the problem," Aoife concluded. "I have no idea."

"Do they have a name?"

Aoife's eyes shot back at Al-Cid. She was unsure whether she should let Balthier's name be known. Getting familiar was always a problem. She herself was a classic example of getting too familiar.

"He's a sky pirate," Aoife said quietly. "That's all I can say."

"A sky pirate from Archadia? I know a few," Al-Cid started. "Reddas, Rikken and Elza, or the noble Balthier with his Viera partner Fran."

Aoife's heart dropped but she quickly tried to hide any emotion after hearing his name. Playing dumb Aoife shook her head no reluctantly, "No, none of those names sound familiar."

"Hmm, well you're home and safe now, yes?" Al-Cid encouraged. Aoife nodded with a smile growing on her lips. That's want Al-Cid wanted to see.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to his little Aoi, whose smile only grew wider as he sat down next to her. "I think I'm here to stay, for good that is."

Al-Cid couldn't have been any happier after Aoife had said that. He snatched her up into his arms and cradled her in his lap as he connected foreheads with Aoife. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I think I do," Aoife chuckled. "You've only ever hugged me like this before once."

"And when was that again?" he teased. Aoife lightly hit her cousins are and giggled.

"The day I first came back after running away," Aoife pointed out.

"That's right," Al-Cid grinned. "So I suppose father will have to know."

Aoife immediately frowned, "Does he have to? Can't I just stay here and hide away in one of the guest rooms?"

"I know you ran away because he was trying to marry you off but I'll have you know he's been rather busy lately," Al-Cid said with a smirk.

Aoife looked at her cousin concerned, "What is he up too?"

Al-Cid began to look mischievous as he leaned back into the love seat smugly. Aoife had a bad feeling. When Al-Cid was smug that meant he was getting something, always. There was no doubt Aoife's uncle was giving Al-Cid something of great importance and there was only one thing she could think of. The throne.

"Father is handing the throne over to me to take over before he becomes too sick," Al-Cid explained. "He's been growing feeble in the past few months. It won't be long until he won't even be able to walk on his own."

"Is he going to be alright?" Aoife asked with some concern. She may not agree with her uncle on many things but that didn't mean she meant him ill will.

"He's going to be fine once he doesn't have to worry about political affairs and the country every day," Al-Cid reasoned. "Anyway, father is hosting a ball the night before the ceremony."

"Ceremony? You mean Coronation, right?" Aoife asked. Al-Cid rubbed the back of his self-consciously and Aoife gave him an odd glance.

"Well, yes but-"

"But what?" Aoife asked as she sat up with some uncertainty. He was keeping something from her and she hated when he did that.

"There is a wedding as well," Al-Cid said quietly as he keep his eyes down.

Marriage had always been a sore subject between the both of them. They both didn't agree with it because they were brought up with the knowledge that they would have no choice in whom their significant other would be. That was why Aoife had run. She was afraid to accept her role. Al-Cid on the other hand was a man whore. He liked his women and definitely didn't like being forced to commit. Al-Cid was an honorable man though. He would stick by your side till the very end. There was no doubt about that.

So when Al-Cid let the forbidden word slip through his lips, Aoife's eyes grew with amazement, "You are to be married? Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I would have told you sooner but when you were upset I put it in the back of my mind," Al-Cid told her sadly. Aoife was moved by his concern for her so she kissed his cheek and laid her head against his and listened to him continue, "Aino is a wonderful person. She's very kind and sweet. She sometimes reminds me of you."

"Aino, the Princess of Nabradia? But I thought after Nabradia fell to Archadia that they executed the rest of the royal family?" Aoife insisted.

"It's amazing how rumors fly isn't it?" Al-Cid asked with a small smile. Aoife frowned with confusion as her cousin continued to explain the sad tale of the Nabradia Princess, "About a year after you had run away Archadia was finally going to make a move and invade Nabradia. Nabradia soldiers as well as Dalmascain soldiers gathered together, united by Prince Rasler, and Aino was escorted out of the country while the battle was in heat. She was brought to Rozarria for protection but sadly the rest of the royal family was destroyed. Word was spread around that the entire family was either executed or died in battle. It was the best way to keep her hidden from the Archadian Empire."

"Will I have the change to meet her then?" Aoife asked as she slipped out of Al-Cid's lap.

"I would like if you did. She needs someone to relate to," Al-Cid admitted. "I think it would make her feel better, knowing that she isn't the only princess in the palace."

"A delinquent princess, you mean…" Aoife corrected darkly. Aoife didn't believe she deserved the right to be of royalty, especially after her escape. But to Al-Cid, Aoife was the only pure princess left to the Rozarrian Empire.

Al-Cid wasn't supposed to inherit the throne. Neither was his father. Aoife's father had been crowned emperor at a young age, sixteen, and had taken a royal blooded Landis princess as his bride. The result had ended up making Aoife. Unfortunately, Aoife's mother died in childbirth leaving Aoife an only child and the only heir to the throne. Aoife's father died by the time she was five years of age from a sudden sickness. Aoife was too young to take the throne and thus the crown was then passed to her uncle, her father's brother. Aoife lost her chance to rule when that happened.

"You're not a delinquent," Al- Cid insisted after taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it. Aoife was unmoved though. Nothing could possibly change her mind on the subject. "You're tired. We'll inform father tomorrow of your return."

"Thank you," Aoife whispered.

Al-Cid escorted Aoife to her room and left her alone the rest of the night. It was best that way. Aoife had a lot of thinking to do anyway. She had missed so much while away and yet didn't seem to realize the significance of it at the same time. Aoife had been on her own for too long and realized she was just as much a princess by blood as she was a pirate by heart. She still had some growing up to do.

* * *

The next day, Aoife was cleaned and dressed by her new personal maid. Aoife was dressed in a pair of peach colored harem designed pants and a lovely ruched bandeau - complemented with a shoulder sash - of the same color but with pearl white floral designs embroidered in the fabric. Aoife's family encrusted ring was placed back onto her finger and a simple ivory tiara placed upon her head.

A knock at her door brought her back from the reflected unfamiliar image of herself. Al-Cid walked in and an unfamiliar face followed closely behind. The girl was beautiful, even for Aoife to admit. Her blond hair and fair complexion was unusual for the Rozarrian common citizen. In the end Aoife assumed she was foreign. She didn't even think to consider that this girl was a princess at all.

"My dearest Aoi, I would like to introduce you to princess Aino. Aino this is my cousin, princess Aoife," Al-Cid gentle urged the young woman forward, while her bright blue eyes were wide and curious as she looked between Al-Cid and Aoife.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly as she gave a slight bow. Aoife gave the gesture in return and smiled to ease the young girl's uneasiness. "I heard so much about you."

"Really?" Aoife asked as she looked from Aino to Al-Cid, who was scratching the back of his head self-consciously. "I can only assume it was nothing good, especially if it was coming from this goof right here."

Al-Cid slightly blushed but smiled cheekily, "Come on Aoife. I didn't say anything back."

"He's telling the truth. He's told me about the adventures you two would take when you were little and about your travels through Ivalice as well as the notorious escapes from the Archadian Empire," she told Aoife eagerly.

Aoife's cheeks tinted a slight pink, "You make me out to be some kind of heroine."

"I could think of you no other way," Aino admitted with an innocent smile. "You must be such a brave and courageous woman to go out all on your own, especially when a war was slowly raging through the lands."

Aoife genuinely smiled then. Aino was one of the sweetest people she had met in a long time. It made Aoife feel unfit to be a princess but with the kind words and praise she was giving Aoife – the things women were usually frowned upon for doing – it made Aoife feel like the heroine that Aino made her out to be.

"You are too kind," Aoife insisted. "But I think that kindness may just level out my cousin's head. I'm glad you are to marry my dearest Cid."

The look on Aino's face couldn't have made Aoife any happier. Aino's already wide eyes grew with acceptance and she threw her arms around Aoife's neck to give her a big hug. "I cannot wait for us to be a family."

"Neither can I," Aoife whispered into her ear.

After Aoife's and Aino's introduction, Al-Cid made it his duty to reunite Aoife's back into the palace. That first had to begin with telling the king. They found the king working away in his study with his most trusted advisor. When the three of them entered the massive study, the greying king smiled kindly to his son and fiancé. But when his eyes landed on the figure behind his son, the writing utensil in his hand dropped and rolled to the end of the desk until the advisor caught it with his free hand.

"Aoife?"

Aoife watched as her uncle's emotionless face become contorted with concern and then his eyes became glassy. At first Aoife didn't say anything but when her uncle stood and made his way around the table, with a few tears rolling down his cheeks, Aoife ran to him and embraced him around his waist. The king muffled his tears into his niece's neck and wrapped his arms around her.

The sight of the reunion was touching and even proved to mend some old wounds between the two. But somewhere deep inside Al-Cid, he knew his father had a one way mind. His father was brought up on traditions from long before Al-Cid and Aoife's time. And he expected his family to follow in the same traditions. Whether Aoife liked it or not, the king would have her married off one day. They would forever disagree upon that subject.

That evening after sharing a dinner together as a family, the king brought up a subject Al-Cid had forgotten to ask his little Aoi about. "Aoife, I'm sure you are aware that I will be passing the crown over to your cousin. And with that he must choose a trusted advisor."

Aoife turned from her gazing at the stars to confront her uncle and cousin. They were both watching her as she had decided to talk a walk through her most precious garden, that they had dedicated to keeping alive for Aoife after she had ran away. Her eyes gained a curious glow as the moon shown through them.

"Yes. Aoife, I was wondering if you would do me the honor in being my trusted advisor." Al-Cid and asked as he stepped forward to ask the question himself.

At first Aoife didn't know if being the advisor to her cousin was a good idea but then when she realized she wasn't going to be leaving the palace ever again. She reasoned it would have been best if she did find something to keep her busy. Helping her cousin was only the best of intentions anyway. Al-Cid needed Aoife and always relied on her when he needed other opinions. This was going to be good for the both of them.

"Yes," Aoife nodded and then looked back out into the night's sky. "I'll take the job."


	3. Chapter Three: Intentions

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Final Fantasy, except for Kleio/Aoife_

Aoife stood in front of a mirror the servants had brought in earlier that morning for her. A seamstress was taking some last measurements for her wedding attire. Being the bride's maid meant dressing a bit more appropriately, not that being the princess of Rozarria didn't have its responsibilities either.

Aino sat in a cushioned chair next to the mirror as she watched Aoife being measured. A small smile was drawn on her lips and there was a sparkle in her eyes. Aoife knew she couldn't have made Aino any happier at that point.

The Bride to be had stayed with the traditional Landis wedding garbs, a slender long white dress with sleeves that belled out at the elbows and was embroidered with blue patterns. Aino had explained that blue was a good luck color for a bride on her wedding day, even though Landis's colors were green and gold, it was considered bad luck to were green. Lastly she was to wear a laced veil over her head and a round tiara to tightly cap the veil on.

Aoife was being dressed in a somewhat traditional Rozarrian gown but with a few modern twists as well. A blank skirt of blue, the same blue being embroidered on Aino's wedding gown, and gold waist belt to hold the skirt on her hips. A white small top would compress her breasts together and her favorite blue Reilo Lily would be embroidered on her right cup. Another gold piece, light and delicate breast armor would be made for the top. Which would cup her breasts, what she did have, and hook up onto her shoulders and down her back to meet where a gold impression of the Rozarrian mark. Aoife would also be given a veil, a veil in Rozarrian royalty meant you were still available for a suitor and if she wasn't wearing one the day of the wedding her Uncle would probably die out of embarrassment.

"Last stitch, Milady," the seamstress mumbled with her tongue placed directly in the corner of her mouth. The sweat on her brow was just one indication that she was working with all of her might in the hot Rozarrian heat.

"Do continue," Aoife said with a pleased smile. The seamstress continued as the door to Aoife's room was cracked open. A knock was given to announce the person's arrival and Al-Cid peaked around before fully entering. Finding Aoife decent, Al-Cid entered and closed the door behind him softly. A smile was placed on his face; his admiration and happiness were clear as day as he viewed his little cousin in her wedding attire. His smile actually made Aoife feel a little bit better about being in her hot and sweltering room.

"You look absolutely stunning, Aoife," Cid marveled as he walked over to stand next to his fiancé. They both looked her up and down at the same time, which made Aoife realize those two made an even more perfect couple.

"You haven't even seen the armor yet," Aoife added with a smirk as she pushed her breast together to emphasize her meaning.

Aino's eyes grew with the innocents taking effect, but Cid, he just grinned from ear to ear. He knew his cousin well and this teasing only made the circumstances of her wearing wedding attire even more amusing. Aoife laughed though after seeing her cousin's bride's cheeks redden as if touched by the heat of the desert. "Oh, my dearest Aino, I've much to do to prepare you before I can hand you over to my cousin."

If the blush on her cheeks could become any redder Aoife would have been amazed. Aino just smiled and kept silent as she watched the two cousins begin to bicker. "Now, don't be forcing Aino to be doing anything that makes her feel uncomfortable," Al-Cid warned. "She is my fiancée and her comfort always comes first."

"Relax Cid, I was only teasing," Aoife swatted away with a smirk. Al-Cid knew that smirk anywhere and it meant his cousin had ideas and plans that he wasn't going to be a part of.

"Don't worry Al-Cid," Aino comforted him by placing her delicate hand upon his and smiled. "I'm sure Aoife has a few pointers I could make useful."

Al-Cid just smiled and placed a lovely kiss a top Aino's elegantly blonde curled hair, "If you are comfortable."

When the seamstress finished Aoife stepped down from the step stool and walked over to give her cousin a quick hug before slipping behind her changing screen. She quickly dressed back into her normal attire so that she could rejoin Aino and Cid, "Aoife, I came into to tell you that we have visitors and that I'd like you to meet them."

Aoife then peeked her head around the corner to give Cid a curious glare, "And who are these guest? You're never this veg with me."

Al-Cid just chuckled and shoved Aoife's head back behind the screen so that she would finish, "The Queen Ashelia Benargin is here on visit and to be a part of the wedding. Aino and Ashelia are childhood friends."

Aoife finished dressing herself and walked back around to leave with her cousin and Aino. They all walked out of Aoife's room and began their way back to the guest's hall on the other side of the west wing. The room wasn't too far away; actually it was just a good five minute walk. The sun from the outside spilled through the open windows and terraces. When Aoife would pass over those pools of light she found her skin tingle to life and just as soon would die away after entering the shade again.

"It's been a while since you've seen Ashelia, am I correct?" Cid asked Aoife. His cousin nodded nonchalantly.

"The last time I'd seen her was when she was just a little child to my ten years of age. I just remember Uncle telling me to play nice after I'd made it clear that I didn't want to play with little babies. That really upset her," Aoife sighed. "I was a nasty kid when I was little."

Aino gave Aoife a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure you feel bad about treating her that way and I'm sure she'll understand."

Cid snickered from his spot behind the two, knowing fully well that Ashe was just a bull headed as the infamous Balthier. She didn't forget things easily and she held grudges for quite a lot time. He didn't know how Ashe would react though to a rather childish issue. Clearly his cousin was out to make amends for her actions. Hopefully Ashe would take her apology.

The three rounded the last corner and were greeted by the chitter chatter of not one but seven guests. Immediately, Ashe stood, a smile spreading widely on her lips as she met Aino half way across the room to take each other in arms. The reunion was sweet and Aoife could help but smile.

"It's so good to see you alive and well," Ashe said as she held Aino's hands in hers. "I can see Cid has treated you well."

"Yes, he and his cousin Aoife have been nothing but gracious," Aino insisted brightly. Ashe then addressed Cid with a curt bow. But when she came upon Aoife she tilted her head, seemingly lost.

"Have we met before?" Ashe asked as she walked forward to greet Aoife.

Cid watched his cousin grimace in guilt and nodded. She let her eyes stay casted down to her feet as she explained their brief relationship, "Unfortunately, when we'd met each other years ago, I wasn't the nicest of hostesses. I treated you not politely and I feel nothing but guilt, your highness."

Ashe paused, looking Aoife up and down trying to remember anything from her childhood. And then Ashe gave a gentle smile as she took one of Aoife's hands into hers, making the young princess to look up into Ashe's beautiful eyes. "Oh, I remember. But we were just children yes? The past is the past. No harm done. So please, I insist that you call me Ashe."

Aoife smiled and then brought Ashe into a brief hug before something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

There, a glimmer of a gun, not just any gun, but _his_ gun. Aoife knew that gun from anyway, nobody else had that gun. It was _his._ And just as if she'd been running from Archadian soldiers, her heart began to pound hard in her rib cage. The smile that had been on her face was clearly wiped away. Ashe noted this after she'd watched Aoife carefully glance over to her friends. Ashe didn't exactly know how to react.

"Are… are you alright, Aoife?" Ashe asked as she laid a hand upon Aoife's shoulder.

Aoife slightly flinched, but quickly made up a white lie as she nodded to the gun on _his_ hip. "Oh, I'm alright. Just trying to adjust is all."

Ashe's head tilted in confusion so Cid cleared his throat to explain, "Aoife has been away from Rozarria for a few years on her own. She… has had dealings with Archadian soldiers and has had to been on the lookout for her own protection. She's still kind of on edge."

Ashe looked to the gun on Balthier's hip, taking the white lie like a dehydrated person drinking they're first cup of water in days. "Oh, well Balthier means no harm, do you Balthier?"

Aoife allowed her eyes to meet with his chocolate brown ones; a smirk was placed on his lips as he enjoyed the show being put on for him, "Oh, this thing? No, I mean you no harm, Princess."

Aoife gave a small smile, more like a grimace and just nodded, still playing along but still quite struck by shock that he even had the audacity to show up in her own home. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my company," Ashe insisted as she dragged Aoife and Aino over to the group. Cid followed from behind, a grin plastered to his face.

Ashe walked over to the Viera that Aoife had met not but a few days ago. "Fran this is Aoife and Aino."

The Viera gave a graceful low bow, Aoife and Aino gave curt nods in acknowledgment and thanked the beautiful creature for visiting. Ashe then led the two over to two younger guests. Both were standing next to each other, fiddling with their new clothing they had put on for the visit. "And this is Penelo and Vann."

Vann took an awkward bow and Penelo tried her best at a curtsy. "It's alright," Aoife insisted, waving for them to just be themselves. "Just relax."

The two exchanged glances and then grinned from ear to ear. "It's nice to meet you. You've got a nice place here," Vann said rather boisterously. Aoife just smirked and thanked him.

Ashe then moved the two on to a rather young lord and his right hand man, " Lord Larsa of Archadia and Judge Basch fon Ronsenburg."

Aoife immediately bowed before Lord Larsa could get a word in edge wise, "Your majesty."

Larsa stumbled just a little but let a small smile crawl to his lips none the less, "If this is about you running from Archadian soldiers, have no fear. I'm not my brother, nor my father."

Aoife blushed lightly, letting her gaze stay to the floor as the Judge bowed as well, out of respect. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Basch fon Ronsenburg?" Aino asked slowly. The Judge nodded, "If it's not too much trouble to ask, can I question where it is that you hail from?"

Basch cleared his throat and glanced between his friends before letting the answer slip from his lips, "I hailed from the former Republic of Landis, my Lady."

"Then you are the captain that stayed by my brother's side in the field of battle when he was wounded and killed," Aino said in a hushed tone. Basch kept silent, expecting the tiny princess to chew him out for his 'crime' for killing the king. But instead Aino took both his hands into hers and thank him from the bottom of her heart, "My brother meant much to me. And to know you were there by his side and that he didn't die alone, eases the pain in my heart."

Basch bowed again out of respect and then took a step back so that he would be out of the spotlight. Ashe took the hint and urged her friends to move to their last guest. Balthier, who'd waited patiently in the side lines for his turn, he was no longer able to hold back his mischievous grin. "And this is Balthier, our sky pirate," Ashe finished with a bright smile.

Balthier took hold of Aino's hand and lightly kissed the top of it. Then he took hold of Aoife's, he purposefully brought hers up to his lips in a slow motion and kissed the top of it just a bit longer than he did for Aino. As soon as his grip loosened, Aoife ripped her hand from his and slowly nodded in silence.

Cid rounded every one up and insisted that they all take a seat so that they could chat. Ashe was quick to take up the topic of Aoife's travels around Ivalice. "Aoife, so you've traveled all by yourself. Have you been to the City of Rabanastra?"

Aoife just smiled and nodded, "Yes, I quite enjoyed it when I had stayed there for some time."

"Oh wonderful," she gushed, "If I had known you were there I could have allowed you to stay in a guest room."

Aoife sighed, "I don't know if you had caught on, my lady. But I had run away from home. I know this isn't particularly an appropriate subject but I was quite adamant in my travels to be on my own and to not be found."

Ashe's eyes grew with surprise but didn't ask any further. "So you've had scuffs with Archadian soldiers?" Larsa chimed in with a smirk. Aoife just chuckled, "Oh, that was before the war was over. Recently I've been trying to avoid some Sky Pirates. I had a close call just a few days ago and ended up coming back home. I'm quite tired of the life style at this point and would just like to rest."

Vann was about to pipe in, after finally realizing who it was that was in front of him, but Balthier interjected with his own question, "And who exactly are these Sky Pirates? I may know them."

Aoife's worst fear was beginning to unravel before her. She wanted to real up into a corner and scream at the top of her lungs as she watched a smirk peel onto his lips. Aoife wanted to smack that smirk right off of him. Her heart was just crying out for her to run but she held to much pride to allow that to happen. She just shook her head and began to give away her excuse, "You wouldn't know him."

Al-Cid then had to go and open his big mouth, "You did say it was someone from Archadia, Aoife."

Aoife wanted to slam her cousin's thick head against a marble wall. He had to go and make things worse. "I promise you, you would not know him," Aoife insisted. All of this questioning was beginning to make her sick to her stomach. She quickly stood and excused herself. "I'm sorry. I'm beginning to feel myself grow sick. If you'll excuse me."

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Al-Cid asked as he stood as well, ready to take her hand. The look in her cousin's eye pulled at her heart and she wanted so badly for him to come along but all she really wanted was to be alone for a few hours. Aoife shook her head no and began to walk out of the guest's room.

"If you'll excuse me as well," Aoife heard Balthier clear his throat. "It's been a while since I've had any decent rest. I think I will retire for the night."

Everyone bid Balthier a good night and in that second Aoife found her feet picking up speed as she made her way around the corner to another hall. After rounding that corner she bolted for her room just at the end of the hall. Aoife knew once she reached her room she would be safe and sound. She didn't even dare to glance back and see if he was following. No she didn't have to; she knew he was following her.

When she was just in reach of her door knob, she felt the wind knocked out of her as Balthier practically threw her up against the door. Her breath came out ragged, desperate for oxygen that was also being share with the very man that was staring down at her. Aoife glared, one of his hands was placed on her hip and the other beside her face on the door behind her. He smirked down at her, she let her brows furrow with anger. She hoped so dearly that he would get the message that he wasn't wanted. But Balthier was just as prideful as she and didn't back down or walk way.

"You're a difficult one to catch, Princess," he chuckled; his voice was husky and heavy from the short sprint he had to catch up with her. When his breath trickled down onto her neck, goose bumps allowed themselves to appear all over her skin.

"The more difficult to catch the better, I say," she hissed, still trying to catch her breath. The hand on her hip then wrapped its way around her waist, tightly so that she wouldn't run away. He then used his other hand to turn the door knob and open the door. Guiding her in gently, he kept a smirk on his lips and then locked the door behind him.

Fear crept its way into Aoife's heart, pounding away with every other step that they took together into the middle of the warm room. Aoife promised herself that she wouldn't allow this to happen, to be taken advantage of. This wasn't the past anymore. She was her own person, a princess, and especially not someone's squeeze.

"That was a good performance back there," he teased. Aoife snorted and pulled out of his grasp. She walked over to her veranda and looked out over the Rozarrian landscape. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. So the heat of the day would cool into the night.

Balthier walked behind her and let the back of his hand grace the exposed skin on her arm gently, teasingly. Aoife rolled her eyes at his attempts to woo her. "Then maybe this Princess gig isn't my thing," she suggested sarcastically.

Balthier made his move and pulled Aoife up against his body with his arms wrapped around her waist. The warmth of his touch shocked Aoife to her core and caused tingles to trail after his touch. Slowly, his right hand traveled from her hip to her thigh with caresses and light touches that sent shivers down Aoife's spine. He could feel every shiver; she knew he could, for he smirked against the skin on her neck. She groaned out of embarrassment. Balthier just chuckled.

"Princess will always be your title in my books, Aoife," he whispered into her ear. Aoife winced from the feelings he was making her feel. It was practically driving her body mad. Aoife pulled away and crawled onto her bed to get away from his touch. He only seemed to follow her in the process. He sat next to Aoife but then pulled her small frame to him as he lay back on the bed.

"You do know where you are right?" Aoife questioned as she glared holes into his chest to the fact that the man was now lying on _her_ bed.

"Mm, yes I do actually," Balthier smiled as he grabbed for Aoife's wrist and pulled it to his chest. He then let his hands roam down the sides of her body causing the all familiar shivers to appear again.

"Balthier..." Aoife warned him weakly. He ignored her please and allowed his one hand to cup her breast. He massaged it gently causing a moan to bubble out of Aoife un-expectantly. Aoife's face grew beat red from realizing what had come out of her. "Balthier….please."

"I know," Balthier smiled into her neck, giving a quick suck, and then as if he had found her to boring pulled away and began to walk for the door. Right before Balthier made to leave he winked at his little princess and smirked, "Nice conversation, Aoife. Can't wait for tomorrow."

Aoife found herself so outraged with his actions and so upset with herself for giving in to his pleasures that she found herself grabbing for the vase on her night stand and chucked it towards his head. Balthier scurried out of the room just in the nick of time as the vase smashed against the wall. "There won't be a tomorrow," she insisted more to herself than anyone else. Not but a few minutes later did one of the palace servants come scurrying in to see what had transpired.

"My Lady is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"Don't you say a word," Aoife persisted as she helped him clean up the mess, still beat red from the recent events.

"Yes Ma'am."

Over the next three days, Aoife did her best to stay clear of the halls. She'd coop herself up in her room or even away in her garden that her Uncle had taken to keeping alive while she was away. Aino grew worried that Aoife had become depressed and insisted to Al-Cid that Aoife needed someone to talk to, and that person would of course be Cid.

Al-Cid did take the day before the wedding to talk to his cousin. Pulling her aside and into his study, Cid sat Aoife down in the love seat, as well as take the seat next to her so that he could comfort her in anyway if there was something wrong.

"What's the matter my Aoi," Al-Cid asked quietly as he took her hand's into his. Aoife's brow rose in question and looked down at their hands trying to figure out what she had done to worry her cousin.

It dawned on her ever since Balthier's arrival that she'd really hadn't been seen around the palace at all. Her absence and silence through the past three days has obviously concerned others in the palace. She quickly tried to make up an excuse to get her through to the end of the wedding, something that would clearly make sense in the end. "I'm… just missing some of my freedom, from being alone and on the road of course. Don't worry Cid. It's nothing too serious."

Al-Cid nodded and brought his cousin into his arms as he rubbed her back reassuringly, "If you ever need anything, just let me know, okay?"

Aoife nodded and made to stand and leave for her garden. But Al-Cid stopped her with one last question, "Aoife? Do… do you know Balthier?"

Aoife cringed but quickly wiped her expression away to give her cousin another raised brow, "No, Cid. The first time I met him was three days ago."

Cid nodded and gave a soft smile before Aoife closed the door behind her and hurried off for her garden.

The night was peaceful and she had slept soundly until day break. Servants had spilled into her room, pulling back drapes for the rising sun's rays to pour into the room and slowly did they get Aoife to clean herself up before they helped her into her wedding garbs. Aoife's mistress helped with her hair afterwards, letting it fall into curls and soft waves and then setting the veil over top to hide away her face.

Overall, Aoife hated the whole tradition. Not only was it obvious to the whole world that her Uncle wanted to marry her off soon but that she was like some prize winning pig up for auction. Aoife didn't want to be married off this way. She wanted to find her own man and actually love him for who he is not for the good of the nation. She would be the soul decider of her future and the fact that she was being forced to wear this stupid tradition proved her to be a hypocrite.

"All finished, my Lady," her mistress chimed. Aoife thanked her and then stood to leave her room. She had to help Aino before the wedding. That was her duty as the maid of honor. Aino's room was on the other side of the west wing as well. It meant she'd have to pass the guest bedrooms. Aoife dreaded passing over that way. It meant she had a slight chance of running into Balthier. She'd done so well to avoid him thus far.

With her veil hiding her face away from the world, she made her way down the halls at a good pace. By the time she was walking through the guest hall, she'd heard their guests chatting away, excited about today's events. Aoife could clearly heart Balthier teasing Vann, the young Rabanastrian about his attire.

"Common Balthier," Vann sighed as his sky pirate mentor tried straightening up the dressing garbs. Penelo was giggling next to Fran as she watched the scene play out. Fran was clearly not impressed and allowed her attention to focus on Aoife as she walked through the guest hall to get to the other side of the west wing.

Aoife's heart pounded in her chest, she desperately hoped Fran didn't notice it was her. And thankfully she seemed not to for she didn't say a word. But Penelo was quick to pick her out of the crowd. "Who is that Fran?"

"Why don't you ask, little one," Fran blankly answered, her curiosity peeking too.

Aoife quickly made to scurry out of the hall before any question could be asked. She reached Aino's room with a great sigh and walked in quickly. Aino was waiting patiently by the opening to her veranda and watching the sun slowly rise in the Rozarrian sky. Aoife lifted her veil and smiled at her future queen.

"Aino, are you ready?" Aoife asked sweetly. Aino perked up and grinned from ear to ear after hearing Aoife's voice.

"More than you will ever know," she gushed with excitement.

The two made quick work of getting Aino into the wedding dress. Aoife brushed through Aino's hair until it was silky smooth and then gave her soft curls to surprise her cousin later. Cid was a sucker for curls. After finishing her hair, Aoife capped Aino off with her head dress. "There. You're all finished."

Aino looked at herself in her vanity and smiled sweetly back at the reflection, "Thank you so much Aoife. I couldn't have done this without you."

Aoife smiled and patted Aino's back before going over to grab the bouquet. She handed it to Aino, who took it with a nervous smile and then took a deep breath before heading for the door. She paused, turning to Aoife after realizing she wasn't following, "Coming?"

Aoife nodded, trying to gather her courage. Before leaving the room with Aino, Aoife dropped the veil back over her face. Her identity sealed to the world.

The Emperor waited outside the door. A smile drew on his lips as he watched his future daughter-in law walked out of the room gracefully. His smile faltered just a little when he watched Aoife walk out. The sight of his niece dressed for perfection nearly scared him. But quickly he brought her into an embrace and told her how proud he was. Aoife cringed, completely annoyed and thanked god she had the veil on or she was sure her Uncle would have chided her for rolling her eyes.

The three of them walked toward the ceremony hall. Everyone had already been gathered there while Aoife had helped Aino ready for the ceremony. Aino turned to Aoife, a wide yet nervous smile on her face. Aoife just giggled, "I must go first. You'll be alright?"

Aino nodded and moved behind the massive doors so that Aoife could walk down the aisle with an assigned soldier. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and began the decent after the large golden doors were open. Soft music was playing from the side of the alter, by the palace musicians. Al-Cid waited at the altar, clad in his official uniform.

Aoife felt the world watching her as she walked forward. Balthier and Fran, Vann and Penelo, Ashe and Larsa, it wasn't only them too. There were also officials and citizens of Rozarria. Quickly whispers and glances were being made, 'the princess was back.'

"_She hasn't been married yet?"_

"_I thought she had run away?"_

"_If only the Emperor could straighten her out…"_

"_Her parents died when she was young, I'm sure that has something to do with it."_

Aoife couldn't have been happier once she had reached the alter, splitting off to the brides side, and silently brooded under her veil.

Balthier watched from the second row, Fran blankly gazed on at the display with questions running through her head. "It is your princess, yes. I can smell it in her scent. But what does the veil mean?"

Fran's question was quickly answered by a gentleman of the nobility from behind her. "Oh, it is a Rozarrian tradition that any unwedded woman in the court must wear a veil to hide her beauty away from on lookers during a wedding. It is so that her future husband will be the only one to view her on the wedding day."

Balthier snorted, "In all of the traditions of Ivalice, it had to be this one that auctions you away like a slave."

Fran nudged her sky pirate companion to keep his voice down. Balthier rolled his eyes lightly and watched his princess being shown off like a prized Chocobo. Had Balthier realized it was her earlier this morning he would have convinced her to be rid of the damn veil and if she had refused Balthier would have ripped it off.

The music changed once the golden doors opened again. This time Aino stood next to the Emperor and began walking down the aisle. Every person sitting in the crowd stood in a procession. Aino's usually wonderful pink cheeks began to deepen with every step she took. Aoife glanced over to her cousin. The grin plastered to Cid's face made her want to laughed. He was just too excited for his own good.

Aoife's Uncle handed Aino over to Al-Cid after reaching the alter. The crowd took a seat and Aoife waited patiently for the wedding to finish. She never was one for weddings. No, she absolutely hated them, though she was very happy to see Cid and Aino happy together.

The vows were short and sweet. Aoife silently thanked Cid for that. So once the wedding portion was finished, the Emperor then took up his position at the altar, the new crowns brought over by a top official and a scepter to hand over once Al-Cid was crowned. Aoife veil was lifted; her part in this ceremony was to place the blessing upon the new Emperor. This duty was only given to the highest ranked woman in the royal family. That was Aoife's job, and before her it would have been her mother.

Cid knelt down on his knees, his bride stood next to Aoife, a bright smile upon her lips as she waited for her turn. Aoife's Uncle made a short speech, one that emphasized the good characteristics of a ruler and elaborated on what the hardest of times prove to its citizens. Uncle then presented the crown and placed it upon Al-Cid's dark head of locks. Aino's presentation was much the same. So once the two were crowned, Aoife began her part placing her hands upon each of their crowned heads and reciting the precise words she had memorized the night before.

"With the blessing of the Occuria and the watchful eye of the Scions of Darkness, I, Princess Aoife Margrace, bestow upon you, Emperor Al-Cid Margrace and Empress Aino Margrace, a ruling of peace and prosperity, growth and wisdom, future and most of all courage. With this blessing from the Occuria, may you rule strong and virtues to the very end."

Al-Cid and his bride smiled with grace and poise, stood, and turned for the crowd to have their first glimpse at the newly appointed Emperor and Empress. Cid raised the scepter in his hand and exclaimed with much pride, "For Rozarria!"

The room roared to life, citizens and nobility crying out praise for the country, others began to sing the national melody. This was the beginning of a new era, an era of peace and prosperity. And Aoife was ready to be a part of that. She would leave her mark right next to Cid, appointed as her cousin's advisor. This was the day her freedom officially ended.

…

The reception, or gala, was held later that evening. Aoife was dresses appropriately in a traditional Rozarrian bedlah. The color was a soft green and accented in gold trim, complementing her skin tone. Her Uncle had given Aoife her mother's sea green veil to cover her brunette locks, another tradition she begrudgingly promised to uphold.

But Aoife was pleasant for Cid's sake. She stood next to him dedicatedly as they were introduced to officials not only from their nation but other nations as well. Ashe and Larsa had already been introduced but other nobility and officers of the republics and kingdoms had come to have their fair share with the new Emperor and his bride.

Basch stepped forward after Aoife and Cid had spoken with a colonel and his wife from Archadia. Basch, blushing, took hold of Aoife's hand and kissed it lightly on the knuckle. "May I escort your highness?"

Aoife became speechless. The first time she'd met Basch the man barely even looked at her. If anything she would have had no hint to an infatuation for her. Aoife quickly looked to her cousin, a small giddy smile forming on her lips and Cid, with a quick nod, urged her to accept. The truth was she did find Basch to be a rather handsome Judge. She just wasn't too particular on how modest and quiet he was. Had he been not so uptight when Al-Cid and Aoife joked around him she might have considered him as a candidate for future proposal. But then again that would be against her ideals.

Aoife wasn't about to deny Basch a wonderful night though. He at least deserved her undivided attention since he was a guest. "Yes, you may, sir Judge," Aoife replied with a beaming smile. Basch took up Aoife's

Balthier stood by the bar, leaning back against the cool wood of the structure to get an eye full of the guests entering the entertainment hall. Tables were stroon with food and gold inlayed plates. There were flower fixtures of all sizes and colors. A small orchestra was playing waltzes and pleasant dances that the young at heart took up without question. Penelo and Vann had already proven Balthier right; they danced away with bright smiles on their cheeks and laughed as though it was as important as breathing.

"You're troubled," Fran interrupted Balthier's silent brooding. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Balthier glanced at his partner in crime; she wore a very elegant slimming gown that Ashe had helped her pick out. Balthier couldn't remember ever seeing Fran in a gown before. It was rather strange, good and bad.

"We could start on your choice of attire," Balthier teased. He knew she wasn't too ecstatic about the dress code either.

"It was not a choice," she stated shortly. Balthier could only find himself to smirk at her misfortune. "But this is not about my attire of the evening. I'm talking about the lovely hume in the sea green outfit being escorted by Basch."

"What?" Balthier asked in disbelief as he began to look around the room to find what Fran was going on about. But it was plain as day, Aoife's delicate tanned hand was placed in the crook of Basch's arm, a smile on both of their lips as they walked toward a table to grab a bite to eat before taking a turn on the floor.

Balthier found his insides growing with disdain for the very man he grew to respect and trust over the past few years since their encounter. Aoife was his princess to woo, his princess to tease, his princess to steal away. Balthier could have ripped Basch's arm off right then and there but that just wasn't his style. Then he remembered that Basch didn't know Aoife and he had had a relationship what so ever. Not a relationship in the romantic sense but had a history of partnership as sky pirates. Balthier had planned to keep this secret safe and away from Ashe and Basch, it was no use to keep it hidden from Vann and Penelo, they were too curious, but they played along and pretended to not know.

Balthier reasoned it was time to explain himself to Basch and Ashe after the reception. His presence at this event was unusual already. He knew Al-Cid in a more acquaintance side of the sense. Though he had done some side work for the now Emperor, he was kind of the odd one out. Fran just tagged along, making sure Balthier didn't get into any trouble.

Balthier sighed and drained the rest of his wine before answering to Fran about his thoughts, "Though this irks me in the worst of ways, it seems this is partially my fault. I haven't made my intentions clear to the rest of our party."

"I'm glad you have realized your mistakes," Fran murmured while a group of younger maidens walked by giggling behind their hands. Balthier's brow rose in amusement and Fran shifted uncomfortably, "I suggest you make sure your friend doesn't woo your princess away."

Balthier straightened up his vest and dress shirt, "You know you may be right Fran."

Fran watched her playboy of a sky pirate meander over to the table Aoife and Basch occupied not but a few moments ago. Fran watched the exchange in amusement. The little princess was wreathing in her chair due to the sheer closeness of Balthier's hand on the back of her chair. Something about the way she reacted to Balthier troubled Fran. There was only one clear emotion that escaped Aoife through her body language and that was fear. Fran didn't know what there was to be afraid of. Balthier didn't mean to hurt her in any sort of way and from the stories of their past Fran gathered they used to be very comfortable with each other. So why the change?

Fran had asked about why Aoife had left him one night after landing in Bhujerba. Balthier had been rather short with Fran on the subject, just mentioning that she'd upped and left without an explanation. Fran knew there was more to the story, more that he wasn't willing to share. Fran wasn't going to force him to explain himself though; she wanted Balthier to take his time. It was a mutual agreement that if there past ever were brought up they would only share as much as they felt comfortable with.

Fran was amazed though when Aoife took Balthier's hand willingly after he'd asked her to dance. Fran's acute hearing wasn't the only benefit to being a Viera.

Aoife's heartbeat reached to new heights after the contact between her and Balthier's hands sparked something in her stomach. Though she was absolutely terrified of him she had to keep up appearances, for the sake of her secret. Aoife just had to endure him for one more day and they would be leaving.

Balthier guided Aoife over to the sparkling marbled dance floor. He placed a firm grip on her waist and the other in her left hand. And as if they had been dancing all along, they turned and stepped in beat with the tempo. Balthier's golden chocolate eyes bombarded Aoife with a soft smile. For a second she'd felt like they were back on the Strahl just enjoying each other's company as if nothing had transpired all those years ago. It was nostalgic Aoife found she really wished things were still the way they had been. But that was only a wish she knew couldn't be possible.

"You're absolutely stunning, Aoife," Balthier told her, that soft smile still piercing her cold heart.

"You're just saying that to unsettle me," Aoife pointed out uncomfortably. Balthier scowled and tilted his head to the side so that he could catch his princess's eyes. She truly was scared of him, even after all the years that had pasted since what happened, she was still scared.

"What can I do to apologies?" Balthier asked, nearly begging for her to listen. "You have to understand I don't mean to torment you."

"If you don't mean to torment me then why are you here?" Aoife asked shortly. Balthier felt the sting in her question as if she'd been prepared to ask it for quite a while.

"Do you not remember?" Balthier asked quietly, his eyes grew dark with every minute the two shared in each other's presence. "I told you after I had taken your ring for payment that if I found something I wanted more I would return it to you. I've found exactly what I wanted."

Aoife immediately stopped, Balthier nearly stumbled but caught himself as he watched Aoife pull herself away from him. Her eyes were glassy, clearly washed over with grief and pain. "You say you found what you wanted? But this isn't just about what you want."

Aoife turned on her heel and scurried off out of sight. Fran watched the young Hume scamper out of the hall through the golden doors. Al-Cid had just caught the sight of his cousin's sea green outfit wisp past him in a flash. Had he seen her with Balthier earlier Al-Cid would have been upset at his sky pirate friend but he was now just genuinely concerned that something was wrong. Aino placed a reassuring hand on Cid's knee and encouraged him to go a confront his cousin. Before he left the table he kissed the top of her nearly white blond locks and then thanked her.

"I worry about her Cid," Aino told him. Cid gave a small smile and insisted that everything was all right. He just needed to make sure this 'freedom' thing was resolved.

Cid hurried throughout the halls to find Aoife. He first checked her chambers, dimmed with the candle light and torch, he didn't find her sulking around there. Next he wandered into her garden where the moon light washed over the tree tops and petals of flowers. Aoife was nowhere in sight. Lastly, Al-Cid traveled to the other side of the palace where his study resided. The door was ajar, a clear testament to the fact that his little cousin was hiding away in his study.

Cid placed a gentle hand on the wood door and pushed forward. The door swung open slowly and the light from the torches spilled into the room like a spot light. Aoife was setting on the apolstered couch, her knees hugged up to her chest and her checks clearly glissened with tears.

Cid closed the door behind them, leaving the two in the dark. He then sat next to his cousin and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "I know it may seem like your freedom is gone now, especially after being appointed to my advisor. But I'll have you know you are still of royalty and you need to remember there are a lot more privlages that you have than some of this countries citizens."

Aoife nodded, whipping away a tear that threatned to fall from her eye. Her freedom wasn't what was upsetting her. It was Balthier, but Cid could never know. Her secret had to be kept secret. So she was willing to play along for the sake of that secret.

"I know Cid," Aoife told him weakly. "Just- just give me some time."

Aoife smiled just a little for her cousin. Cid took that as a good sign and kissed his cousin's forehead before leaving her to her thoughts. Some severely dark thoughts..


End file.
